<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】不受欢迎的孩子 by riparian1027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332512">【带卡】不受欢迎的孩子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riparian1027/pseuds/riparian1027'>riparian1027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, 带卡 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riparian1027/pseuds/riparian1027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双性，怀孕，流产，ooc<br/>宇智波带土对卡卡西实行了强奸，卡卡西打算留下这个孩子，但是最终还是流产了的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】不受欢迎的孩子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虎纹堍/暗部卡，时间线有bug，一切为了爽服务。<br/>不分章是因为章节太短了，就搁在一页了，希望大家阅读愉快❤️</p>
<p>我曾毫无指望的爱过你。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p>
<p>  自从出了那个暗部的单人任务之后，回来的卡卡西不仅带着一身被凌虐的伤痕，腹中还多了一个孩子，给卡卡西检查的医忍再三确认了卡卡西的想法，虚弱的瘫靠在床上的卡卡西望着空白的天花板沉默许久，被割裂的嘴唇轻微的蠕动，最终还是吐出了“我想把他留下来”这样的话。</p>
<p>  水门和玖辛奈靠在门口叹息着摇头，但是既然是卡卡西自己的选择，也别无他法。受孕的事实让大家既震惊，但又难以启齿向卡卡西询问个中详情，只能看着瘦弱的白发少年靠在床上抚摸着自己的肚子，一边养伤一边养孕，卡卡西望向腹部的眼神迷茫，带着一丝怪异的温柔。</p>
<p>  本来就身体营养不佳的少年，靠着对外宣称重伤而受到同期时而的接济，老师一家也一直稳定的照料着，卡卡西的肚子逐渐鼓起，从刚开始放下背心也看不出来到后来站起来都很困难的程度，虽然说不再东奔西走执行任务，但是卡卡西依然消瘦如初，躺在床上除了腹部的隆起其他地方依然骨瘦如柴，甚至连刚回来时身上的伤痕也未痊愈，粉色的新肉嵌在白色的皮肤里，一道一道斑驳的似油画的笔触，伤痕集中的胸口和腹部因为孕期而逐渐涨大，深红浅红混杂在一起更显得十分可怖。</p>
<p>  被孕育生命掏空身体的男孩愈发少言，躺在床上总是望着天花板发呆，不愿意麻烦他人，所以嘴唇总是干裂，除了定时摄入餐食也没有其他的活动，为了维持身体的正常机能他时常想要下床在病房里走走，但是后来孩子实在是太摧人心肝了，两只细腿无法支撑膨大的腹部，想要站起来都成了奢望，再到后来连解决生理问题都变成一种耻辱，第一次半夜失禁后第二天早晨护士前来查看，发现昏昏沉睡的少年眼角落下一道浅浅的泪痕。</p>
<p>  碍于各种无法言说的原因，卡卡西觉得总不能在病床上长住，他第一次在住院期间提出的要求是住回自己刚做暗部时分配的公寓。水门拒绝了他的请求，说必须得有人看护现在的卡卡西，琳已经不在了，只有医院是最好的选择，大家都可以随时来监督卡卡西的情况。孩子的事情实在是太过特殊，水门决定把这个消息封锁在自己玖辛奈和卡卡西与护士之间，负责看护的护士点点头表示理解，双性人的身份纵使在这个已经出了忍者如大蛇丸的村子也让人还是难以接受，于是卡卡西从春天入住的病房在夏天关闭谢绝来访，一直躺到了初冬的季节。</p>
<p>  他的心跳愈来愈快，愈来愈短促，卡卡西感到身体里本来沉沉的生命开始跃跃欲试的跳动，每跳动一次，他的腹部就有一阵尖锐下坠的疼痛，这疼痛牵动他的四肢百骸，浑身酸软，心跳加速，肌肉无力，被压迫的依还是少年的骨架，被撑开，涨大，满满当当的填进去的是一个不知道是什么东西的物什，越是临近产期，卡卡西越时常会梦见腹部剖开后一坨带血肉泥从里面爬出来，从产床上流下来，掉在地上，和着灰尘，黑红色的纹理一边蠕动一边用不知道在哪里发声的器官喊着“妈妈……妈妈……”</p>
<p>  在梦里的卡卡西把这个姑且称作孩子的东西抱起来，血染红了他的病号服，卡卡西毫不在意，他把那摊肉泥贴在颊边，温柔的说:“……不怕……妈妈在这里……”</p>
<p>  “在这里……”</p>
<p>  转瞬梦境回荡起数百声空灵的发问:“我的爸爸呢……?爸爸在哪里?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二</p>
<p>  “爸爸……！？”</p>
<p>  在瞬间卡卡西的脑海里如惊雷般过了一遍他被长发面具人染指强奸的数日经过，血红色的眼睛隔着面具居高临下的看着他，写轮眼疯狂旋转，在被最后一发千鸟震碎面具后，因为卡卡西的不配合而恼羞成怒的幼年同学，用判决的姿态，绝对的命令，令被冲击的无所适从的卡卡西心甘情愿的被用到呕血。</p>
<p>  他被囚禁在那里约一个星期，起初尚可以称为衣不蔽体，后来是一丝不挂，深夜山窟湿冷便不得已高烧不退，之前的每一天卡卡西都觉得自己离解脱只差一步，要么是死要么是活。可纵使坚韧如他，在击碎面具的瞬间意识也脱离了身体，脑中一片浆糊，高烧炖化了他身为忍者的所有常识，因对方是带土，所以那一刻卡卡西像被信息量塞爆的气球，任人刀俎的食物一般僵硬着无动于衷。</p>
<p>裸露全身的少年就这样失去最后一丝力气，双腿被分开对折仰面躺在石床上，卡卡西的眼框里不仅盛着震惊、愧疚、痛苦，也有难以言喻的深深绝望，他那样呆滞了数秒，又像不愿相信一般扭过头去看自己的血顺着身体流下，斑驳的深色的血迹在床单上凝固，一层又一层的变成漆黑的深渊。</p>
<p>“怎么不说话了?”</p>
<p>黑发少年冷淡的像例行公事的查看一样，用手指分开他阴茎下发育不良的窄小阴唇又嗅了嗅，经过数日使用已经被开发的相当成熟，色素的沉淀使阴部从淡粉变成紫黑，因为刚刚使用过未及时清理而纠结成绺的阴毛向四周微翘，黏腻的淫液和精液使卡卡西的阴部散发出一种特殊的骚甜味。</p>
<p>“刚才骂我的时候还很能说呢。”</p>
<p>因为过爆炸的耻度回过一丝神来，卡卡西瑟缩着想要微微合拢双腿，又被男人压制住，入口上方的肉粒被男人用手捻弄着颤巍巍的立起，卡卡西感受到一种无法抵抗的酸胀从下身腾发，在他后知后觉自己发出了低低的喘息后，男人摸了摸他的嘴角又拍了拍他的脸颊，轻蔑的笑了笑，仿佛是对妓女表演的奖赏，然后扶着自己的阴茎，巨大的像是用来钉死卡卡西的惩戒物品，顺着湿滑的穴道无比顺利的滑了进去，开始下身拍打的动作，让卡卡西在动作中感受背后的伤口摩擦撕裂的痛苦和欲望的沉沦。</p>
<p>被压在石床上的银发少年死死咬住嘴唇，试图在这充满屈辱的轻薄下维护住自己最后一丝寡鲜的尊严，却无可奈何的逐渐迷失在阴茎的抽插里，那肉刃从外而里的挺动，带给他被充满的鼓胀感，而酸痒又随后而来，在无法抑制的酥麻里他逐渐随着挺动开始小幅度的摇摆，发出“啊……嗯……啊啊……”的喘息。</p>
<p>终于在背后伤口又一次被切换角度的重重摩擦撕裂时卡卡西找回了半分清醒，平日白净的少年罕见的痛的涕泗交加，痛苦的刺激让他浑身蒸腾起病态的红，鼻血也滴滴答答的流入口中，在人为的顶弄里含混的开口:“对不起……是我没有保护好……琳……和我一起回去……带土……”</p>
<p>“……你是木叶的……英雄……回去……”</p>
<p>“这里哪里有带土，母狗，你认错人了，怎么当狗也认不出主人的，你是不是鼻子坏了的残次品?”</p>
<p>“哦，的确，长得男不男女不女的，的确本来就是残次品。 残次品，谁给你的自信你还能活着回去的?”</p>
<p>“琳也是你能保护的吗？琳没有死，琳也不需要你的保护，琳活的好好的……废物，赝品，垃圾，谁允许你提琳的？！你这个烂透了的迂腐制品……”</p>
<p>“说话，残次品，说话啊，卡卡西?”</p>
<p>那个男人用刀一边撑开卡卡西的嘴，一边试着向卡卡西询问，舌尖被划破，口腔里充满了铁锈味，卡卡西试图想要说出些什么，刀尖追着舌尖就翻搅到哪里。</p>
<p>刀撤出去了，口腔内却因为被划开的疼痛无法说出话来，男人仿佛对于卡卡西不会撞上刀尖感到非常的不解与不满，于是又用刀尖在身上游走着戳出血色的落点:“为什么不说话？你是谁？你真的是卡卡西吗？还是说你是个假的卡卡西？”</p>
<p>血顺着身体流淌，在白色的皮肤上汇成淡色的斑块，刀尖依然在作祟的刺入身体，卡卡西快要晕厥了，在皮肉的疼痛和身体高烧的状况下没有一丝清醒的意识可以调动来回应带土缺乏逻辑的问题。见卡卡西迟迟没有反应，男人一只手持刀的刀锋抵在乳尖轻碾，一只手伸向被捆缚所以无法发泄的性器下的缝隙，在卡卡西昏沉的意识里挑拨着脆弱的感官。男人的手穿过稀疏的阴毛，带着冰凉的触感用力的揉捏捻动着肿大的阴蒂，让晕沉沉的卡卡西发出了痛苦又甜蜜的闷哼，本能的想要依赖着那只手压迫小核以达到顶峰，发现这一事实的男人明显的情绪高涨了起来，就如同卡卡西这样的天才也不过是为性欲而屈服，放弃自尊的凡人，那个浑身带刺的男孩现在对他敞开肚皮暴露了所有弱点，激起了男人逐渐被开发出的凌虐欲望。</p>
<p>他和卡卡西交颈相偎，假意的呢喃着安抚处在疼痛发烧和高潮边缘的卡卡西，手指依然在脐下动作，滑蹭撩拨着敏感的肉粒，另一只手持刀滑下，在腹部中间比划着，男人低声的问他:“回答我，你真的是卡卡西吗？这世上居然有一个可以生孩子的卡卡西，是吗？”</p>
<p>被各种疼痛交织影响的卡卡西无意识的微微点头，失去了理智的他迫切的想要阴道里的阴茎再动一动，阴蒂前的手指再挠一挠，纵使他用尽力气的想要维持清醒，在这种流着血混着高烧的情况下也相当的难以做到，在他茫然的大脑里，熔断的机制让他的思维只倾向他渴望的想法，于是男人的发问代表着一丝宽容，这子宫可以获得暗恋对象，那个直男的一丝怜悯，全然忘记了男人之前对他的评价，是“残次品”。</p>
<p>男人一刀扎进他的腹部，用力的翻搅，“说谎……骗子，你这种当狗都不称职的东西，怎么敢骗我你是卡卡西？如果你是卡卡西……你以为你有了子宫……你就可以和琳一样了吗?”</p>
<p>那一刀深深的陷进皮肉里，皮肤顺着翻搅的方向皱缩，因为剧烈的疼痛而陷入僵直的卡卡西已经无法对男人的话做出任何具体清晰的回应，甚至连五感都开始丧失，听完男人的征讨后卡卡西脑内响起一阵撕裂的耳鸣。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>带土、……琳、对、不……起……</p>
<p>无法闭上嘴巴而分泌的涎液刺激伤口更加严重，脑内回荡着如同蚂蚁啃噬一样的痛感，但是卡卡西还是双目呆滞的望向上方，用喉咙含混的说，“o……bi……t…”男人仿佛被这苦苦哀求的模样取悦到了一样，用另一只手抓扯着卡卡西的头发按在石床上加速了动作，拍打的声音愈发激烈，刀尖绞的很深，性器也进的很深，在被内射满的时刻卡卡西终于获得了解脱，伴随着阴道的皱缩和双腿的抽搐，少年咬破了嘴唇。</p>
<p>随后他就昏了过去。合眼之前他想自己是要死了，但是想把面前人的脸庞再看清晰一些。那个男人看着他瞳孔逐渐涣散，还在用口型做出“to”的样子，用刀尖敲了敲卡卡西的颅骨。</p>
<p>“你是不是卡卡西都没有意义，因为你，只是你，只是个没有价值的废物。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三</p>
<p> </p>
<p>昏死的卡卡西被木叶的村民在田野发现，像战争时期随地可见的被草席包裹的尸体，卡卡西沉默的拒绝了所有人对那段失踪一个星期的提问，只是躺在医院的时候半夜流着泪着惊醒，他对那恨意又恐惧又畏缩，无法抵抗，又无法让自己直线坠入堕落的深渊，在每个深夜都有意识无意识的拿出来这份情感，放在心室的碗里慢慢咀嚼，那是一种断续抽痛的病灶，变成他身体里最熟悉的一部分。</p>
<p>少年时代尚还余有一份天真的卡卡西，虚弱的靠在床沿，脑海里却想，或许留下孩子能让他们之间留下仅存的联系，寄托着他永无见天之日的波澜感情，一句话都说不出来就死在胎中的感情，满口腔的伤疤时时刻刻的提醒着他这感情是实打实的语不能言口不能说，又昭示着，那个男人有多么的恨你。</p>
<p>那么，那个男人还希望有这个孩子吗？</p>
<p>卡卡西抚摸着腹部，那明白了那个男人的恨以后，你也是想要这个孩子的吗？这是被诅咒的生灵，强奸的产物，没有爱和温存，只有冰冷的石床，血液的润滑，浓烈恨意与卑微爱意的交锋，单身的羸弱母亲，可能因为生产而死掉的双性人，老师的叹气，同期的疏远，断掉的练习，可能再无法接任务的忍者人生。</p>
<p>甚至他都无法给这个孩子一个家，甚至这个孩子出生后，或许也要面对和他一样的未来，早逝的单亲，空荡的房间，战争的侵蚀，训练后站上战场，面对同伴的死亡无能为力，或者是，自己的死亡，甚至有可能死在自己父亲的手下。</p>
<p>卡卡西蜷缩着，以一个奇异的姿态抱住了自己，可是与此同时，他又是多么的，多么渴望那一线的温暖与生机啊！不能因为一个人生来就看不见，而告诉他天空本来就是黑色的，更何况卡卡西生来本是能看得见的，只不过失去了一只眼睛，另外一只也被血糊住了罢了，所以他也会在梦里编织天空的蓝色，幻想是多么的美丽，清澈。</p>
<p>他明白的，家庭是幸福的，如果带土与琳组建家庭的话，那一定是幸福的家庭，大大咧咧的父亲与温柔体贴的母亲，孩子沉浸在爱意里长大，只是他在神无毗一役后，内心陡生出一种缱绻的渴望，一种无法说出口的旖旎幻想，如果带土还活着，幻想着带土身边的那个女孩能换成自己的身影，这个拯救了他的这个拯救了他的男人，和一个破碎的自己，能够舔舐彼此的伤口，他们也可以有孩子，或许也能给孩子一个幸福的家庭，或许他也可以，也能够，他这样的人也可以得到梦寐以求的幸福啊。</p>
<p>但是这一切都是不可能的，在他无力保护那温柔的像水一样的女孩，无力回应那心知肚明的感情，在他失信于自己的挚友之后，他就再也不愿意去想越界的梦话了，他宁愿终身去守护着曾经的美好过往，只是这噩梦总是反反复复，甚至真的上演在了自己的身上，卡卡西为这孩子的诞生喜极而泣，又为这孩子的诞生痛哭流涕，泪水混在一起，梦里的自己又哭又笑，怀抱着孩子紧到窒息，</p>
<p>活下来……活下来……我的孩子，你应当活下来，你值得我给你所有最好的待遇，不用像童年的我一样不断的失去，我会保护你。</p>
<p>去死吧……去死吧……旗木卡卡西，你应当去死，这孩子是偷来的，你的命也不过如此，你给不了他幸福的人生，因为你自己也过不好自己的人生，活的越久不过是经历越久的痛苦，何苦要带无辜的孩子出世承受你自私的偏爱呢！</p>
<p>离期望中的生产期越来越近，越来越近，在护士眼里看来，这个卡卡西越来越奇怪了，有时候很温驯的按时吃饭，和护士不咸不淡的说上几句话，有时候则是推开房门就能看见他双目无神的坐在那里，饭菜也一口不吃，拒绝进食，甚至还会用拳头殴打自己的肚子，仿佛要把自己吃过的全都吐出来，或者，把孩子也给呕出来一样。</p>
<p>水门和玖辛奈前来开导卡卡西，玖辛奈用尽量活泼快乐的语调告诉卡卡西他们也打算要一个孩子了，可以和卡卡西的孩子作伴，卡卡西如果不方便养育也可以留在他们身边，顺便请自来也先生给他们的孩子一起起个名字，未来两个孩子一起长大，一起成为木叶的未来。</p>
<p>卡卡西听闻水门和玖辛奈对未来的美好设想不由得有些失神，他顿了顿，对师父师娘露出一个浅浅的笑容，是的，就算自己给与不了，也可以托付给师父师娘，算是一层保障，可是他抚摸着肚子内的孩子，还是会晃神陷入那些“废物”的旧事之中。</p>
<p>……我可以拥有你吗？我的……孩子？</p>
<p>他淡漠的眼眶里无法止住的涌上了酸涩，卡卡西想，就算孩子没有了父亲，他也可以和孩子相依为命，填补生命痛苦的沟壑，就像他和他的父亲一样，过了很久很久后来穿上上忍服的卡卡西已经明白了那时的他只是迫切的想要个寄托，但是寄托是这么的缥缈，脆弱，像梦一般，还不如孤身奋战。</p>
<p>可是当时的他不那么想，那年的卡卡西于心底陡生的一念如同野草般疯长，看起来依是淡泊冷静的少年，却已经在梦里和血肉模糊的孩子过上燕语呢喃的生活了，水门只觉得卡卡西是终于情绪稳定下来，心思较为细腻的玖辛奈则觉得卡卡西像是中了什么癔病，她离开之前对卡卡西说:“千万不要勉强自己啊！”</p>
<p>卡卡西还是遵从的点头：“……谢谢老师，谢谢师娘。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四</p>
<p> </p>
<p>宇智波带土，或者说，宇智波斑，在调查水影归来之时，听闻木叶上忍，初露锋芒的卡卡西重病将死了。</p>
<p>“怎么回事？白绝，那个废物生了什么能死掉的病？”</p>
<p>“啊啦，与其猜测还不如去看看，说不定你能抢在病魔之前把他杀掉呢？”白绝还是和以前一样挑事看戏的样子答道。</p>
<p>宇智波带土觉得白绝说的有点道理。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戴上漩涡面具站在木叶村前是一种很恍如隔世的体验。</p>
<p>他用神威穿梭在木叶的角落，熟悉的景色逐渐改变，破败的宇智波聚居处，改变了布局的甜品店，当年还稚气的同期，如今个个都抽条般的长大。最后绕路去了慰灵碑，盯着看了一会，对于宇智波带土这个名字，陌生的仿佛刻在上面的人已经不再是自己了，最后他把从花店顺过来的百合虔诚的放在琳的墓前，事情都打点完了，还剩一件。</p>
<p>好像是去杀了卡卡西。</p>
<p>大家都说卡卡西生了很重的病，在医院已经躺了将近一年的时间，后来听说为了照顾他的自尊对外谢绝来访，已经时日不多了。</p>
<p>宇智波带土想到这里，如果卡卡西要死，他就给他，如果卡卡西要活，他就让他自己死，怎样想都是去送葬，于是宇智波带土抽了一支百合出来，笨拙的拿在手上。为什么要给他送花呢？出于人道主义而已，这是在他去天国之前的假装温存的恶劣玩笑，他明白的，卡卡西总是会对他的玩笑放松警惕，然后被他一刀戳的话都说不出来，这样的死法想来很痛快。没办法，谁让我们是朋友呢？</p>
<p>我对你真好，残次品。</p>
<p>他这样想着，神威去了卡卡西病房里。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>瞬移后发现以前的所谓朋友挺着肚子躺在床上会是一种什么样的心情？</p>
<p>那是一种怎样的光景，在面具后的带土都忍不住微微张开了嘴唇，苍白的病号房里，惨白的被腹部撑大涨满压迫着仰躺的卡卡西，浑身上下汗津津的，痛苦的抓揉着床单，无力的蹬着小腿。那隆起的肚子里是有什么的，肯定是有什么，宇智波带土用脚趾都能算出来了，那是一个孩子，一个在踢踏着卡卡西肚皮的孩子，他很震撼，所以尚还说不出话来。因为疼痛而试图蜷缩却无法动作的卡卡西敏锐的发现了陌生人的出现，但是无力做出任何反抗的行为，他闭上眼睛，颤抖着说：“孩子是无辜的，如果你是来寻仇的，求求你，等我生了孩子，再来杀了我吧。”</p>
<p>因为冲击而尚无法缓过来的宇智波带土思绪渐渐的回暖，但是也只能干巴巴的问：</p>
<p>“谁的孩子？”</p>
<p>听到这冰凉沙哑声音的瞬间卡卡西震惊的瞪大了双眼，不，绝不要，这是他最不想到访的来客，他尽力扭头看向熟悉的螺旋形的面具，那日日夜夜在山洞中作为肉洞的经历就跃上脑海，就算他知道这面具下是宇智波带土，他也无法将他们相重叠，这只是一个恨他的，全天下最不希望孩子出生的人选。</p>
<p>“是我自己的孩子。”</p>
<p>“母狗，听不懂人话吗？我问的是孩子的父亲。”</p>
<p>“……没有父亲”</p>
<p>“哦？那想来是这孩子的父亲已经死了，留你一个寡妇在这里，怀着遗腹子咯？”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“……是的，他的父亲已经去世了。”</p>
<p>卡卡西越是用这副样子淡漠，宇智波带土就越是感到怒火攻心。旗木卡卡西有了孩子，有了甘愿为其生下遗腹子的爱人，这是什么设定？</p>
<p>在木叶村的晃荡里可没有听说过这些传闻。难道是别的村落的爱人？是需要秘密保护的感情？他明明还没有做好赎罪的准备，明明应当被他们过往的痛苦折磨的生不如死，明明应该在遇见撞破自己还活着之后对自己魂牵梦萦，可是这个男人，居然在自己对他的数日虐待后，与爱人怀上了孩子？</p>
<p>那是什么样的爱人，可以抚平他们所曾经历的痛苦？他们明明经历了全天下最痛苦的爱恨，居然就这样被轻易抹平了？但是一想到卡卡西那么依恋，甚至甘愿为之生孩子的人也死掉了，应该也给卡卡西带去了不小的打击，苟延残喘着，宁愿自己死掉也要让孩子留下来，宇智波带土就感受到了一阵快意。</p>
<p>他走向无法行动的卡卡西，这一切行进的都如同那几个月前的山洞一样，这是合理的剧本，这会是合理的结局。</p>
<p>五</p>
<p>怎么可以呢？谁都没有得到，琳没有得到未来，带土没有得到火影，卡卡西却得到了爱？这是多么荒谬的结局，明明他也应该一无所有，在这不值得留恋的世界里如行尸走肉般浮浮沉沉，假以时日自己以救世主的身份出现，再将他收入自己的麾下。是的，黑夜里的闪电，为自己所用，他们依然是挚友，只是卡卡西再无法对他反驳些什么了，闭了嘴的卡卡西想来要比会说话的卡卡西可爱一百倍吧，到那时就把他的嘴也缝起来。只不过这都是以前天真烂漫的幻想罢了。</p>
<p>宇智波带土把百合花掐断了茎梗别在了卡卡西的头发上，卡卡西为这出乎常理的举动全身一震，男人温柔的把额头抵在卡卡西的腹部：</p>
<p>“孩子……孩子……孩子是无辜的，但是孩子也是有罪的，每个人的出生都有罪，卡卡西，你说呢？”</p>
<p>宇智波带土抚摸着那隆起的腹部，感受着里面带着温度的跳动，一边用手颇有所指的画着圈圈。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“求求你不要动我的孩子……等我生下孩子你要杀了我，我绝不会有怨言。”</p>
<p>弓着身子的宇智波带土身体略略停滞，他蹙眉，这是怎样的伟大母爱啊，为了孩子，连生命都能放弃，坚韧不拔的昔日同窗此刻在卑微乞求着他，而他没有心思去怜悯，相反也一时没有心思去折磨那个男人。宇智波带土从神无毗桥事件后，整个人就陷入了一种试图寻找正确道路的哲思中，孩子固然是无辜的，卡卡西又是否有罪呢，其实一切命运早已经被书写完好，只是顺着时间被揭开，他一直不愿意相信，但是又打心底里明白，空气因为僵持而显得冷淡，沉默在他们之间无声的蔓延。</p>
<p>卡卡西，卡卡西，卡卡西，纵使处在下风也如此的理智，警觉的护住腹部，用另一只手肘支撑着向后，一双死鱼眼半开着盯着停滞的宇智波带土。只是这每一步都狠狠的踩在了面具人的神经上，是否有罪已经变得不足为道，他凭什么拒绝我？他为什么不去死？生完孩子可以死吗？在卡卡西展示完完整的防备姿态后，宇智波带土伸出手去拉扯他的胳膊猛地向前一拽。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>伴随着卡卡西突兀的一声高亢叫喊，他持续紧绷着的身体终于无法忍耐，在那身体放松的瞬间，宇智波带土感受到坐着的床单被洇湿。卡卡西痛苦的喘息着，呐喊着，伸出手想要抓住什么东西借力，无比自然的抓向了空中，看起来离他最近的带土的手，而带土却毫不犹豫的躲开了。</p>
<p>那手心与手背失之交臂，错开的瞬间甚至细腻的皮肤彼此摩擦到了，卡卡西维持抓取姿势的的手臂在空中画弧，脱力的砸向了床板。</p>
<p>是他看错了吗，在用神威虚化自己的时候，他看见卡卡西放纵着着眼泪，非常悲伤的哭了出来。</p>
<p>宇智波带土一时愣怔，只能低头看向床单。</p>
<p>濡湿的床单往下渗着浑浊的液体，宇智波带土用常识推断出此时的卡卡西必定是羊水破了，从门口慌慌张张跑进来的只有一个护士，未免太过寒酸，本着最后仅剩的人道主义，宇智波带土正要去敲护士值班室的门的时候，里面的护士却毫不犹豫的将门关上了，她说：“别怕，别怕，我说了你会经历很痛苦的康复过程，没有人会怀疑的，卡卡西先生，请放松，放松，我刚刚听到你的叫喊声就给水门先生打了电话，我们一起加油！孩子肯定可以顺利出生的。”</p>
<p>不需要额外的行动，那就按兵不动，用神威掩藏自己相当熟练，宇智波带土顺手拉了一把座椅坐在卡卡西离床两米的地方，看着卡卡西被分开了双腿，嘶喊尖叫痛喘，水门和玖辛奈急急忙忙的赶到。</p>
<p>这是卡卡西的死亡倒计时，宇智波带土想，从水门和玖辛奈入场开始，宇智波带土就从旁观的心态陷入了无止境的低潮，如果可以的话，一次性解决三个也不是不想，只是尚还不能破坏计划罢了。</p>
<p>护士正在做着接生的准备，玖辛奈则按摩着卡卡西的腿根，说着放松，放松，从未想过水门的飞雷神也可以用在此时，快速的运送着满是鲜血的毛巾和刀具。</p>
<p>他真幸福，宇智波带土这样想着，卡卡西真是太幸福了，有了至死不渝的爱情，老师和师娘的偏爱，现在又要多出一个孩子了。一定会是一个仰慕他的孩子，以他为标杆，一头银发，对身边的人十分不屑，和卡卡西小时候一模一样。</p>
<p>当然，最后还是会成长为一个垃圾，这个世界上有人的存在是有意义的吗？除了他作为新世界的布道者，其他不归属信仰的贱民都应该丢进月读里接受新生活的洗礼。</p>
<p>“放手！卡卡西！放手！”玖辛奈突然喊道。</p>
<p>卡卡西因为痛苦而攥着的手心渗出鲜血，他扬起头，早先被带土捅伤的位置就在子宫附近，那撕裂的痛楚，结痂的肉块，让他无法再忍耐分毫。双性人窄小的子宫束缚住了婴儿的移动，伴随着开一指，两指，五指时，终于戳穿肉体的刀疤破开，鲜血淋漓涌出。而孩子还是难以移动……他听着护士的指挥，尽量调整着自己的呼吸，用力挤压着孩子。</p>
<p>都是徒劳，依然还是只有红色的液体源源不断的从甬道流出。</p>
<p>那红色的液体从那煽情的地方流下，缓缓汇集成一轮月亮。宇智波带土翘着腿坐在座位上，看着红色的月亮出神。</p>
<p>你的痛苦是什么？无辜的孩子又将要承受什么样的痛苦？我的痛苦要向谁索取回答?</p>
<p>“没有办法……本来双性人就是性器官发育不够成熟的，卡卡西先生的情况实在是凶多吉少，孩子很难保住啊。”</p>
<p>“真的没有办法了吗？护士小姐，真的很拜托你。”</p>
<p>“玖辛奈小姐，我明白你的意思，但是照这样的失血情况，别说卡卡西先生的孩子了，自己都难以保全啊！”</p>
<p>“啊、……啊！！啊啊啊啊！”</p>
<p>如果说让宇智波带土描述那时的卡卡西，绝对是痛苦的失去了人形，白色的身体本就瘦的脱形，因为用力而全身惨白，偶尔关节处蒸腾着不正常的绯红，又在一边惨叫，像一只被凌虐的猫。</p>
<p>如果卡卡西就这样死去……</p>
<p>“……不用、管我……”</p>
<p>“没关系的、卡卡西、没关系！一定可以的！”水门作为唯一的务工男性很敏锐的捕捉到了关键点：“实在不行、卡卡西、活下来才是最重要的！”</p>
<p>那锥心的痛痒，如同千万根针，从垂坠着往下的子宫里传来。而疼痛的尖刻，是寒风入骨，整片的麻痹了神经。撕扯的床单已经皱的如同纸一般，旗木卡卡西在最后脱力的一蹬后整个人都砸进了床板里，指尖向内弯曲，深深的嵌入已经印刻血印的手掌。</p>
<p>然后他开始抽泣。</p>
<p>在场的所有人都陷入了沉默，护士将手覆上卡卡西的肚腹上，的确是一丝动静都没有了。</p>
<p>玖辛奈先向护士发声：“引产，别感染了子宫。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>真是一场好戏，宇智波带土依然坐在那里，看着卡卡西流下眼泪，滴在白色的床单上，汇成了月亮。那是一轮明月，光晕流转温柔的照亮了他和他的相识。</p>
<p>再过了许久许久，很久很久，当四战的罪犯临刑的前一夜，月光也像如此温柔。</p>
<p>宇智波带土终于问出了他的问题：“那是我的孩子？”</p>
<p>“是我们的孩子。”六代目火影诚然道。<br/>
“曾有过一个孩子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>卡西是好卡西，土哥是好土哥，并不是土哥拽卡西才流产的，流产主要原因是因为双性人性器官发育不完全，土哥嘴上说了三次要杀了卡西，但是其实一次都没有动手。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>